


Not Now, I’ve Got a Class to Teach

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Charm, Charoix, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kinktober 2018, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 19: PublicChariot is seduced by Croix during school hours.





	Not Now, I’ve Got a Class to Teach

Chariot walked through the hallways of Luna Nova, carrying some books with her. It had been a long day, and the teacher was tired. The sound of her shoes hitting the ground mixed with the chatting of young students all around her, walking to and from lessons. It was relaxing, her back hurt a bit, but she would manage.

“Need any help there?”

“Croix?”

As the red headed woman looked up, she saw the woman standing in front of her, a smile on her face, and a lustful look in her eyes.

“You look so gorgeous today Chariot, I just wanna way you up, if you know what I mean.”

The teacher immediately turned red, almost dropping her stuff.

“Croix!”

“Well, you embarrassed? You want some, don’t you?”

“Be quiet, not in front of the students.”

She felt how her juices began to drip, and she tried to press her legs together to ignore the growing feeling, but as Croix placed a single finger right on Chariot’s neck, the tension was too much.

“Croix, I’ve got a lesson in ten minutes. You know I don’t have time.”

“But you want to, don’t you?”

Croix carefully slid her other finger under Chariot’s dress and carefully touched her wet panties, pressing against her clit. Chariot moaned, and tried to silence herself, and looked around to see that there was no student nearby. Thankfully, all students in the area had walked into another hallway, yet this was way to risky. She would not be able to say no to Croix now, she had her under her spell.

“Y...yes I do. But not here.”

“Why not, little Chariot? Don’t you want me?”

Croix fingers then moved the panties to the side, and then slowly entered Chariot’s warm entrance, the woman thrusting her fingers deep into her lover, savoring every lovely moan that escaped her mouth, along with that look on her face.

“Of course I do, Croix. I need you, it’s so good. But this is too risky.”

Panic began to build up as she realized what time it was.

“I have a class in seven minutes, there’s an empty room over there. Please just take me quick so I won’t be late.”

Croix nodded, removed her fingers from Chariot, and quickly took her into the empty room for a quick treatment of her lover. She would definitely want some in return later tonight.


End file.
